


Wingers

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Ryan's feathers get ruffled





	Wingers

Ryan’s wings were beautiful. Tomáš never minded rooming with him, even though Ryan would leave feathers wherever he went. Tonight, they had played a rough enough game that Ryan would probably have to preen. It happened often enough that Tomáš knew the signs and every once in a while, Ryan would ask for his help. This was one of those times.

They stumbled into the bland hotel room with its terrible wallpaper and rough blankets, and all Tomáš wanted to do was sleep. They’d lost, and Ryan had taken a bad hit late in the second, and he’d been quiet ever since. Before Tomáš could start getting ready for the sleep he so desperately wanted, Ryan grabbed his wrist.

“Help me?” He sounded so tired, almost pitiful, and Tomáš just couldn’t say no. Ryan sat on the edge of his bed, And Tomáš stood in front of him. He unbuttoned Ryan’s suit jacket and hung it up neatly, knowing Ryan would appreciate it later. He then unbuttoned Ryan’s button-down efficiently, only stumbling over one button before folding it and placing it on their dresser. He undid the clasps on Ryan’s league approved binder (he didn’t care how approved it was, the way it made Ryan flinch made him want to burn the thing) and slipped it off him. Ryan’s relief was palpable as he stretched his wings out. Some of the feathers seemed to be bent, and a few were falling out already. Tomáš grabbed Ryan’s talon-comb and oil out of his bag and bean carefully preening his wings, taking extra care with the bent and ruffled feathers.

Soon enough (way too soon), Ryan’s wings were in a more acceptable state, and Tomáš could feel him drifting off against him. He pushed him toward the bathroom and listened to the water run minutes later. Eventually, Ryan got out and he got in, rinsing the game and his disappointment off his skin. Once he got out, he found Ryan curled up in the bed Tomáš called dibs on. Too tired to think too hard about it, he crawled in next to him and wrapped himself around Ryan’s body as if he could protect him from the next hit. Tomáš fell asleep listening to Ryan’s breathing and the feeling of his heart beating against his palm.


End file.
